1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a motor and an armature of the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various components and mechanisms used in a motor vehicle have been developed with a specific focus on environmental concerns (e.g., energy efficiency, reduction of carbon dioxide emission, and the like). One of such mechanisms is an “idling stop” mechanism which allows an engine of the vehicle not in motion to stop automatically in order to reduce the carbon dioxide emission.
However, when a compressor is activated by the engine of such vehicle, each time the engine stops, the components activated by the compressor, such as an air conditioner, also stop. In order to prevent such inconvenience, the compressor of the components, such as an air conditioner, is operated by a motor (e.g., IPM (Interior Permanent Magnet)). That is, the compressor is activated by a car battery, which allows the air conditioner or the like to continue to operate even while the engine is not running.
Such a compressor is required to produce a large output while operating on a relatively low powered car battery. Therefore, the electric current conducted through coils in the motor, which is a power source for such compressor, is great which usually requires an angular wire (i.e., a wire having a rectangular shape in cross section) whose cross section is large.
Conventionally, the angular wire is U-shaped, inserted between teeth, and then connected at one end thereof to a busbar having terminals. Such configuration, however, increases the dimensions of the stator particularly in the axial direction.
Also conventionally, a technology has been available in which coils are formed separately from a stator core and inserted in between teeth. Such configuration, however, increases the dimension of the stator particularly in the axial direction. Also, such configuration may damage an insulating layer on the surface of the coils. Furthermore, such configuration requires additional equipment to insert the coils between the teeth, thus complicating the manufacturing process of the stator.